


Not a Show for Me

by BloodStainsBlue



Series: Look but Don't Touch [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Enjoy my sin, I couldn't write Iwaizumi so I didn't, I didn't mean for it to, M/M, My kinks are still showing, Oikawa Cries, Oops, Post-loss sex, So much angst, This got sad, Ushiwaka pines, but it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: This isn’t a stupid mistake, this is a well-practiced dance that the two of them know by heart. Not usually performed here, but Wakatoshi saw the opening steps— the light tug on the back of the ace’s shirt, the whisper in his ear, the soft, “I’m sorry, can we do this now? I can’t wait.” The near overflow of tears.





	

Wakatoshi knows he should walk away. This is not a show that is being put on for him. He stays and watches anyway.

He caused this, he knows. It’s a desperation that he’s never known, but seen from players many times— the utter despair created by loss that leads to stupid mistakes. 

But this isn’t a stupid mistake, this is a well-practiced dance that the two of them know by heart. Not usually performed here, but Wakatoshi saw the opening steps— the light tug on the back of the ace’s shirt, the whisper in his ear, the soft, “I’m sorry, can we do this now? I can’t wait.” The near overflow of tears.

That’s how they ended up in the men’s bathroom, Tooru’s shorts pooled on the floor, wrapped around one ankle, his other leg thrown around the other’s waist, arms wrapped around his neck, fingers digging into his neck, threading through his short hair, propped up on a porcelain sink while he’s thrust into, the other’s lips tracing his collarbone, his jugular, the shell of his ear. 

Wakatoshi watches and knows he caused this, this pathetic desperation. 

If Tooru were on his team, he would be a winner. There would be no need to mourn. 

The man between his legs— he was the reason Tooru chose to attend that other school. If he wasn’t part of the equation, Tooru would be on his team— perhaps that would even be Wakatoshi between his legs now, celebrating their victory together.

He stops, shifts a bit, and thrusts back in. Tooru lets out a strangled moan, tugs on his friend’s hair, cries out, “Iwa-chan, harder! Faster!” His eyes are closed, his head thrown back, as he lets out moan after moan, cry after cry, 

Wakatoshi’s hand slides down, down, into his shorts where he grips his cock lightly, holding it in his hand. He is hard, leaking, wants to be a part of this dance.

But this is a show that they are putting on for each other, and he is not invited.

_ I could be better, Oikawa— we would never lose together. I would treat you better than that boy ever could. I would fill you up better, make you moan better— our sex would be of victory instead of defeat. _

“I’m close, Iwa-chan!” Tooru mewls, and the other man grips his hips, thrusts harder and faster. Tooru opens his eyes, going to look at his friend as he cums, but instead his eyes catch Wakatoshi’s.

Wakatoshi can see it— he tries to hold back his orgasm, doesn’t want the man who defeated him to see him at this moment, but the ace hits his prostate again and he lets out a cry that is almost pained as he cums, shooting out onto his stomach with a soft whimper.

The tears that he didn’t want to fall earlier spill over, and his friend stops, cups his cheeks in his hands and asks what’s wrong. 

That was meant to be a show for his teammate, and Wakatoshi stole it as easily as his team stole Aoba Johsai’s victory. 

He was never meant to see this. But he doesn’t care. He puts the memory of how Tooru sounds when he orgasms in his back pocket for later, pulls his hand away from his still straining erection, and walks away, Tooru’s cries of “It’s not fair, Iwa-chan!” still echoing in his ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend was like "You should make an accidental voyeurism series for Haikyuu!! and so I am. I promise, the next one will not be so sad. It will be more smutty than this!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 Comment and kudos, give me constructive-criticism, give me ideas, whatever.


End file.
